


Red: The colour of Maple leafs, and sparring gloves.

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Excessive maple, Fighter, M/M, MMA, Massage, enthusiastic alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t even know what to say about the day I was having. To put it very simply I suppose, it sucked. Why did it suck? Well, work was a three ring circus from hell and I, Matthew Williams, was currently the fumbling ring leader. As if that wasn’t bad enough, It had been this way for four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been kinda writing at this for a few months, and I told myself I'd wait to start putting it up, but well... It's not like it's gonna take away from the other Fics since I've already been working on it! 
> 
> The tital took forever :/

I don’t even know what to say about the day I was having. To put it very simply I suppose, it sucked. Why did it suck? Well, work was a three ring circus from hell and I, Matthew Williams, was currently the fumbling ring leader. As if that wasn’t bad enough, It had been this way for four days. 

Normally I love my job. No, really I do. I work as a massage therapist, managing the parlour my father owns. I love the feeling of taking someone broken and helping to heal them. feeling tensions fall away as their moods lift all under my hands. I’ve always considered myself a healer, a lover, most definitely not a fighter. 

In fact, I don’t even take fighters as clients. Why would I? Morons who go around punching each other for fun, purposefully tormenting their bodies and all because they have some primal urge to beat the shit out of each other. Then to top it off, I get to listen to who they beat the crap out of to feel so sore? 

No thanks.

I’m not saying we don’t take them at the office, we do. I’m not stupid enough to turn away a paying client, I just don’t _personally_ tend to them. I see more expecting mothers, or overworked businessman and that suits me just fine! 

That’s why I hired Sadik you see. His resume boasted several jobs working in gyms with fighters and a few other athletes. He could be relaxed with them, listen to their whining or bragging, knew how to work around injuries, and was generally very likable with them. 

Five days ago I loved Sadik, he was one of my favourite employees, I really couldn’t sing his praises enough with all the repeat business he brought in. He wasn’t cocky and he didn’t bore me with stories about when he use to fight. He respected my opinion on the matter and even agreed on a few points. He was always good for a laugh and he had even recommended a hot spring outside of the city that I was now addicted to visiting. 

Today, I hated him. 

You see, five days ago after work, Sadik decided it was a really good idea to head to a gym with one of his clients. relive his glory days or something equally stupid. In the end he SOMEHOW wound up breaking his arm… in three places… six to eight weeks in a cast, and another two at LEAST after that before he knew if he could even return to work at all. 

So that landed me here. Running my ass off, The blue tooth may as well have been welded to my skull as I ran between appointments trying to shuffle people around without caring who got which client as long as _someone_ covered Sadik’s appointments. 

It probably wouldn’t have been so bad, except I was already a little short staffed before this blip. I had two employees on a two-week vacation, They had run off and gotten married, so naturally they needed time off together for the honeymoon. I had thought it was sweet, figuring we could handle it. Because of course.. Sadik had said he would take on a few extras to cover. Now I completely saw why offices had no dating policies… 

I was also, in my growing irritation, beginning to understand the desire to punch someone in the face. 

That was probably a good thing, because the next client on my already packed schedule was one of Sadik's regulars, so at least I could relate on some level. I flipped through his file as I went to the room. An MMA fighter. fantastic. He had a tendency to be a bit overzealous in both training and competing according to the notes, so he was in quite a bit. His coach apparently insisting on weekly visits. 

I walked to the door tapping twice and opening it wide and not taking my eyes off the file as I closed it behind myself “Mr.Jones? I’m afraid Sadik had an accident and will be away for some time, but I’ll be taking you on for-” I looked up and dropped the file, startled as I turned away. He was naked. not, just sitting in a sheet, like he was _suppose_ to be. No just stark fucking naked, standing in front of the table like it was nothing! “I’m sorry! I should have knocked” 

There was a chuckle “You did knock! Dude relax it’s fine. I’m not exactly shy, Obviously.” 

I clear my throat. Obviously. I could feel my cheeks burning “R-right… Well, if you could just… With the sheet” I pointed in the general direction of the table and there was a chuckle. 

“Yeah okay” I hear rustling behind me and then the sound of the table squeak as it was sat on “It’s safe to turn around now, I’m decent I promise” 

I turned hesitantly and repressed a sigh of relief when I noted that he was indeed decent. In fact, he was a little more than decent… oh dear… in fact, it was almost _indecent_ for someone to look that good. 

He looked like he was chiseled out of some strange sunkissed rock, everything sitting perfectly on him. From his muscular shoulders, down to that perfect ‘v’ on his lower abdomen, the only thing making him look real were the spattering of scars here and there and the blossoming purples and greens of bruising. 

I watched transfixed as he carded his finger through the messy golden hair on top of his head, bringing his arm up to show off amazingly toned biceps, his pecs stretching with the movement and looking all the more tempting as they gave and moved in a way that proved they weren’t solid marble.

His face wasn’t much help in keeping my heart from beating out of my chest at the sight either, His nose was a little crooked, probably from being broken at some point, but that took away nothing. his skin was smooth, clean shaven and it was tugged by his perfect soft looking lips as they twisted into a boyish half smile. His eyes were blue and warm as the summer sun and they were surrounded by golden lashes... I could easily lose myself in those eyes... The look in them somewhat devilish “Like what you see?”

I could feel more blood rushing to my cheeks and I ducked down to grab the file so I could take a moment to hide my face and regain composure. When I stood, I’d like to think I was back to normal colour. I hope. 

“Right, well.. uhh… Like I was saying, My name is Matthew. Y-your regular masseuse has sustained an injury, so for the time being, I’ll be taking over you.” I calmed a little, before Mr. Jones leaned back, one of those eyebrows raised and the colour drained from my face as I rethought my words “I-I mean… I’ll be taking over your case… your…” I smacked myself in the face with the file “I’ll be your masseuse… unless you’d prefer someone else, Mr. Jones?”

honestly… at this point, I hoped he would say yes. Just put me out of my misery, pass off the greek god off to another employee and I’d take over old Mr. Vargas’s appointment, I’d take an old man with a bad hip and grabby hands over this humiliation any day without question. 

“Naw,” I lowered the file, my eyes peeking over the top of it as Alfred chuckled “you’re kinda cute Mattie, I’m good with you.” I flared red but was saved much more humiliation as Mr.Jones flipped to lay on his stomach on the table. “But you can call me Alfred, or Al if you prefer.” He said looking over his shoulder with those big, impossibly blue eyes once more. 

I nodded stiffly and turned away to retrieve the oils I was going to need from the small cupboard, taking the moment to recompose myself into a professional attitude. I had simply been taken off guard! Now I needed to make up for that. I most certainly was _not_ like my papa and this was not going to ruin my work ethic.

I turned around my face no longer burning or nervous, my eyes now on a client and a set of muscles I had to work to ease, nothing more. I walked to the side and poured the oil into my hands moving them to heat it up so it wouldn’t cause any discomfort. I spoke over the squelching noises, “Do you have any spots in particular that are causing you problems, Mr Jones?” 

“Only that you keep calling me Mr. Jones cutie” He replied cheerfully lying on his stomach. 

Okay… maybe this wouldn’t be so hard, irritation rose. I sighed as quietly as possible and moved my hands to start on his shoulders “Alright Alfred, any weak points I should know about? deep bruising, broken bones, things like that?” I worked a knot with practice fingers earning a low moan 

“mmm... no..” He said lazily. Good, he didn’t seem like the talkative type… Maybe taking on a few fighter clients wouldn’t be so bad. If they were all this quiet that is. 

I moved my hands over the tanned skin beneath me, my eyes set in concentration. For a lot of people, touching someone you found attractive might be intimidating, but not me. In fact, touching someone like this tended to calm me more than anything regardless of what they looked like. 

I was confident like this. I knew what I was doing, and I knew I was good at it. My hands moved along his back, rubbing circles and deep lines as I went. The only time Alfred made a peep was a deep groan or moan that I was definitely use to hearing. 

I moved down his legs, erasing the tensions I found in his calves and feet, then I moved up to his arms, working right down to his hands. Hands were so often neglected, we use them for everything, yet no one thinks to pay attention to them. I circled my thumb around his palm and he spoke for the first time, tilting his head to look at me through hazy eyes “mmmm ‘feels good Mattie.” 

I offered a small smile, moving up each finger and watching as his eyes closed again. This was my favourite part. Just watching people let go. All those troubles melting away for a while. For a minute, I let myself go to, forgetting anything about this client except for the fact that he was in need of relief. 

The massage ended ten minutes later, My nails threading out of his hair one final time. "All done Mr. Jones. "

He groaned in relaxation. Or maybe protest... "Alfred..." he repeated. 

"Right. Well, you're done. You can get dressed and come to the front to make your next appointment when you're ready. " 

"Mmmkay," he said waving a hand lazily in reply. I smiled feeling proud as I walked out of the door and back into chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed on the couch when I got home, groaning into the cushions. 

“Long day?” I heard the fridge door shut

“Just leave me here to die…” 

“I would…” I jumped as I felt a cold can press against the back of my neck, yelping “But you’d stink the place up” I turned my glare up to the smirking face of my room mate. 

“You’re such an asshole Gilbert..”

“That’s not what you say when you have my wrust in your mouth” He said snickering at his own pervy joke. 

“You know Gil” I said sitting up and taking the beer with a raised eyebrow “for a straight guy, you certainly like to make a lot of jokes about your dick being in my mouth…” I cracked the can open with a smirk, “People are gonna start to wonder” 

“Let ‘em wonder, as if the awesome me would care!” he declared loudly. 

“Will you two idiots shut the fuck up! I’m trying to study!” there was a pause “and if your gonna suck his dick, at least do it in your own god damned rooms! I’m not cleaning that shit up!”

“You never clean anything up!” Gilbert yelled back as I rolled my eyes.

Lovino stormed out of his room “Why the hell should I shit stain?! It’s my fucking house you're living in!” 

“It’s not like we don’t pay bills” Gilbert said as he plunked down on the couch

“Please leave me out of this” I mumbled, drinking deeply.

“Aw come on Birdie! back me up here!” Gilbert whined. “we pay two thirds of the expenses!” 

I groaned throwing my head back against the couch. Hadn’t I dealt with this all day? On top of clients and all the schedule rearranging, I also had to deal with my staff bickering like teenagers. It really doesn’t matter how old you are, or where you work, high school drama never ends… 

I put my arm over my eyes, groaning before I spoke, “Look, Lovino, we will be quiet, you won’t hear a peep. Though really… the fact that you think my standards for sexual partners are so low… well… I’m a bit insulted” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know my five meters-”

“Is not five meters… You take your clothes off when you're drunk Gil. Trust me when I say I would need a case of these" I held up my beer "before I considered putting a straight guy's dick in my mouth okay?” I was too tired to be polite. Besides, It was a wasted effort around these two. 

I've known Lovino since high school, we had been stuck as lab partners and it didn’t take long to figure out our personalities meshed well. He was abrasive and rude, but i was laid back enough to deal with it. My demeanor also 'pissed him off less then other people' apparently.

I also might have had a crush on him at one point… and there might have been that party that we spent locked away in Rodrik Edelstein's bedroom with less clothing and more alcohol then was smart… But we came out of it fine. Still friends, still able to get along. 

Naturally when Lovino and his brother inherited a house, I moved in when they needed an extra person to cover expenses . I got along with his brother as well, which wasn’t hard. Feliciano was a nice guy! Plus, I wasn't about to complain about either of their cooking... though maybe a bit about my waist line... 

Gilbert on the other hand… I had only met him when he moved in. Feli had wound up dating Gilbert's little brother Ludwig. The pair of brothers had shared an apartment, but when Feliciano and Ludwig started getting serious they wanted to move in together. This caused a few problems. one, Lovino hated Ludwig. Two, Gilbert couldn’t afford the apartment solo, so that ruled Ludwig moving in here right out. The third issue, Me and Lovino were both still in school, and yeah, there was no rent on the place, but insurance and food and shit along with upkeep and bills still cost money! We couldn’t really afford to lose an income. So, we played house swap. Lovino had met Gilbert a number of time, and he didn’t seem as against him as he was Ludwig, so he moved in here, and Feli went to live with Ludwig. 

I didn’t really mind much, I got on pretty well with Gilbert. He wasn’t a huge ass or anything, at least no more than Lovino. I did find myself playing peacekeeper more often... but it was a role I was use to after hanging out with Lovino in school, plus it prepped me for the job I had now. 

I got up from my spot, stretching. "I'm going to bed" 

"It's only like... eight. On a Friday! " Gilbert objected

"Yeah well, I have a client at seven am, and I gotta open the place up." I said with a shrug. 

"You work too fucking much Matthew" Lovino grumbled. "Who the hell am I gonna move in here next if you kick off because you're too much of an idiot to take a day off? " I smiled. I knew it was his way of expressing concern. 

"I'll be fine. Just another week and a half and Ludwig and Feli will be back from their honey moon and working again." I said with a smile. 

Oh yeah... did I mention the 'Just Married' employees were my room mates siblings? and that they met because Feliciano came to work for me? He was my head secretary (his absence the reason I had a blue tooth imprint on my skull currently), Ludwig joining our team three years back. It had taken an entire year for the blonde masseuse to work up the nerve to ask Feliciano out, and he only did so after asking me if interoffice romances were aloud. I had been trying to help the two along for six months at that point, so I only teased a little... telling him I was very sorry but he wasn't my type. After watching him sputter for a moment I had laughed and told him to hurry up and ask Feliciano out already. 

"Really guys" I said as they both eyed me with frowns "I'll be fine okay?"

"If you say so Birdie" Gilbert sighed sinking back into the couch. Lovino only humming in irritation and turning back to his room. 

I smiled "yup, I do say so, night." I said with a wave, turning to the stairs climbing to the second floor and heading straight for my bed. I collapsed into the soft quilt, humming happily before promptly passing out. 

-

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off,almost crying when I looked at the time. Five-thirty am. Why did that early even exist?!

I have never been, nor will I ever be, a morning person. I much prefer to sleep until ten or eleven before crawling out of bed to the call of coffee... however, when you had a job it wasn't always an opinion. When you ran a business it was almost never an option, and when half your senior staff was gone? There were no options. Only coffee and the far off promise of crawling back into bed at the end of the day. 

I dragged myself out of the warmth of blankets, moving down the hall and towards the bathroom. The shower was a step towards waking me up. I ran the water as cold as I dared, cursing quietly at the spray. It was a quick shower,being unwilling to stay in the near freezing temperature. 

Once I got out and got dressed I dragged myself down the stairs for step two. Coffee with a shot of espresso. Two of those was the only thing that was going to make driving safe... I pulled my mug down filling it before adding cream and sugar enough to cool it for quick consumption. While I drained it, I filled a to-go mug with less cream so it would stay hot on the ride over. I looked at the clock. Six-fifteen. Grabbing a muffin, I quickly and quietly walked out the front door, locking it behind me and headed straight for hell. 

-

My first client was an easy one. A working single mom who only had an hour and a half between daycare drop off and her shift. I use to not open until eight, but I made an exception on days she needed to be seen. She was a sweet women so it made it easy to handle the early hour. 

I walked out of the room so she could redress and heard the shuffling of other employees getting ready for their own clients. The waiting room already filling. I went behind the desk to grab my blue tooth and the day began. 

It was around eleven-thirty that I was called to the front, a man insisting he had to speak to the manager. “Of course he does” I sighed as I moved down the hall “I’ll be there in two seconds” I wasn’t even exaggerating, I had barely hung up the call when I rounded the corner to the desk and looked up. My steps stuttered, but i recovered as I looked at Mr.Jones. That damn cocky smile appeared at my fumble and I could feel my cheeks warm. 

“Mr.Jones!” I said with a friendly smile “What can I do for you?” 

“Stop calling me Mr.Jones?” He said smirk fading into an exhausted smile. I didn’t reply simply kept eye contact waiting so i could figure out his problem, fix it and send him off. My day was complicated enough without wonder boy here. I high-fived myself internally for the Hercules reference. 

“I forgot something the other day” He said brightly, apparently unphased by the lack of response. 

“oh? and you couldn’t find it in the lost and found?” I said with a frown. 

“I wouldn’t be able to find it in the lost and found. At least I don’t think so,” He said with a look that made me feel like i was going to regret asking… but… 

“And what was it you seemed to have forgotten?” wait for it….

“Your phone number” and there it was. I sighed heavily

“I’m sorry Mr.Jones-” 

“Alfred”

“But I’m afraid it would be unprofessional of me to give out my personal number to a client. If you're looking for the office number however, you’ll find it on the business cards on the desk” Alfred frowned “I hope you have a good day, I’ll see you next…” I looked down at the appointment book, flipping to the following week

“Tuesday at one o’clock for your regular appointment, but you’ll have to excuse me I have other clients to tend to for now.” Not letting him get a word in I moved from the desk and called the next name on the list “Mr. Kirkland! We’re ready for you in room three” I said pleasantly turning back down the hall.

I figured that was that. I had turned him down and I could get on with my own personal hell! But of course, I underestimated Alfred's persistence. 

It was finally closing when I could stop and breath. “Thanks for your work today Michelle. Things should ease up once Feliciano and Ludwig are back” I said as I plopped files down on the desk from the last appointments. 

“It’s no problem” She said with a friendly smile “You hired me to work after all!” I smiled, he liked Michelle. she was a sweet girl, if not a bit gossipy. 

“Oh and Mr. Williams?” I hummed looking over at her sudden smirk “This was left for you” She reached below the table pulling out a box of maple candies, my favourite, with a note. I furrowed my brow in confusion until I saw the messy scrawl. Alfred’s name and number, with ‘call me’ written underneath.

I sighed closing my eyes, my head falling forward. suddenly it occurred to me I looked up “Michelle… how did he know I like these?” She turned slightly pink, eyes far too large and innocent 

“I’m sure I have no idea Mr. Williams!” She said turning to grab her coat “I’m gonna get heading home now! I’ll see you tomorrow!” giving me the same treatment I had given Alfred she ran off, and I swear she giggled… 

Damn employees... they were all out to get me… all of them. 

I sighed and looked down at the box. Well… there was no point in wasting good candy! I opened it and popped one in my mouth as I finished up putting files away. He'd give up pretty quickly when I didn't call anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I could say the rest of the week progressed without interruption… but it didn’t. 

by Tuesday morning, along with all the continued regular chaos, my office was flooded with maple items. There was even a potted plant labeled “California everlasting” They looked like cotton balls stuck on flower stems, but I swear the plant smell like maple syrup. 

He was dedicated, I’d give him that. 

It shouldn’t even need saying that I was dreading that one o’clock appointment. I walked out into the waiting area after setting up the room not even looking up “Alfred F Jones room two” I called before turning and heading to clean up room four to give him time to strip down and cover up. I paused once the room was cleaned, looking desperately for another excuse… but i had schedules to keep. 

I went into room two with a less than impressed look on my face. I was greeted by a smiling blonde who had thankfully this time covered himself. “Lay flat on your stomach please” I said with all the professionalism i could muster. 

I watched Alfred’s smile fade a bit before he complied. I grabbed the oil, placing the file down and rubbed my hands to warm it. “Did ya get the stuff I sent?” He asked hopefully 

“Yes, Mr.Jones, I did” There was a sigh but he didn’t object outright to the name again. 

“and~” He asked, I could hear the smile in his tone. 

“They were very kind Mr. Jones, but I’ going to have to ask you to stop. My office smells like a sugar shack” I said with a sigh, moving my hands to his shoulders and drawing a groan.

“not gonna stop unless you go to dinner with me” He said though his tone was a little less cocky as I worked him over. 

I bit back another sigh. “I’m sorry Mr.Jones, I can’t it would be-”

“Unprofessional yeah yeah” He grumbled “so put me with another masseuse” 

“All my others are booked.” I answered. Really it was I wasn’t going to expose my employee’s to this kind of behavior. yup, that’s the story i was going with. 

“Well,” He was almost slurring as i ran my hands down his spine “I won’t stop until you say yes” I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I wasn’t worried. I gave this another few days and he’d grow bored of me. He was gorgeous, not like he couldn’t get any number of men or women. No one who looked like that was going to waste time on someone like me

the rest of the appointment was quiet, only the soft groans filling the air. 

That night at closing, I took the extra ten minutes to load all of my gifts into a few boxes, carting them to my truck. My office smell, as lovely as it was, was starting to spread past the door. For some reason, not everyone loves maple as much as I do. 

of course bringing them in brought a few questions… 

"I'm not saying this isn't awesome birdie," Gilbert said around a mouth full of maple fudge before swallowing "cause it is. But how could you afford all this? "

I felt my cheeks getting warm as I watched Lovino pull the plant out in confusion and sniffed it "I didn't buy it. It was given to me"

Lovino raised an eyebrow and Gilbert frowned. "Shit... Did we forget your birthday? "

I sighed and shook my head "no... it's just a guy at work" I grumbled placing cookies in the cupboard. Lovino turned pink and looked away as he placed the weird plant by the door. 

"Ooh you have a boyfriend~" Gilbert teased. 

"N-no!" I exclaimed. "Just a client who won't give up" I grumbled glaring at a candle. 

Lovino eyes narrowed,and Gilbert frowned deeply at my tone. "Should we go talk with the fucking dumbass, make sure he gets the message? "

I sighed heavily and buried my face in crossed arms in the table. "Probably not a good idea. .. he's A MMA fighter."

"But you don't take those shit heads "Lovino said

"Usually I don't. But with Sadik and Ludwig out, I didn't have much choice. " I looked up with a nervous smile "I'm sure he'll give up soon anyway. I mean how often can someone be rejected? "

They nodded in agreement and we went back to finding spots for things. 

\--

"okay this is too far! " I exclaimed wide eyed as the delivery guy brought in a sugar maple sapling that was about my height. "This is an office!" I moved to the plant tugging off the tag. 

_In the fall her leaves with turn as red as I'm sure you are right now! Call me cutie! - Alfred_

"Of all the pig headed, stubborn, overzealous... what am I suppose to do with a tree Michelle?!" She was signing the delivery papers as I stared at the leaves in disbelief. 

"Plant it?" She offered. I groaned loudly and turned dropping head to the desk. "Maybe one date wouldn't be so bad? " She said with a hand on my back. 

I glared. "If he sends me a TREE with no encouragement, what's he gonna do if I do encourage it? "

“buy you a sugar shack?” She giggled and I scrubbed my eyes under my glasses. At this point I’d believe anything. "Then again he still might if you don't..." she said as she fingered a leaf. 

"Not. Helpful." I could feel my irritation growing. "Okay... I have to make this stop." I turned the tag over, sure enough his number was scrawled on the back. "How long before lunch is over? " 

"You have twenty minutes." I nodded

"I'll be in my office." 

I shut the door behind me, lowering to sit as I picked up the phone and dialed. I was gonna give that hoser the what for! It rung three times and I was losing my nerve. Just before I gave up, he answered "hey! Who's calling" 

"It... it's Mr Williams from the Bonnefoy massage clinic. "

"Williams? Oh! Mattie! Finally ready to take me up on that offer? " he purred. In the back ground I could hear chains rattle and grunts echoing. 

"No. I'm calling to ask you to-" 

"Hold on Mattie I can't hear ya. So loud in here!" He laughed and I had to move the phone away from my ear. It got quieter. "Okay go ahead. Tell me a restaurant name and I'll be there!" 

"Mr Jones... I'm calling to ask you to stop. This is getting out of hand!" Desperation flooded my voice. " I mean a tree?! Really?!"

"Okay... maybe the tree was short sighted..." 

"You think?!" 

"But I don't wanna give up yet Mattie. I like you, even if you are kinda weirdly obsessed with maple."

"I like maple candies! That doesn't mean I'm obsessed!"

"But you have all that maple stuff! "

"That you sent! " he chuckled and I cursed internally. He was playing with me. "Look Mr. Jones, " I said with a sigh. "Don't you think you're going a bit overboard for someone who has shown no interest?"

"Oh you've shown interest Mattie.”I could hear the smug smile “ Maybe not verbally, but I know what it looks like" I bit back a groan. Stupid physical attraction... 

“Mr. Jones, I think-”

“Oh! damn coach caught me, I’ll see you tomorrow for my appointment”

“You’re next appointment isn’t until next Tuesday, it’s only Thursday. ” 

“I moved it up! What can I say Mattie, I’m addicted to the feeling of your hands” I turned bright red and started sputtering “I’ll see ya tomorrow Mattie!” The phone disconnected and I was left holding it to my ear, worse off than before I had called in the first place.

-

“god I have such a headache” I grumbled as I crawled into my bed. This situation was getting out of hand… it really was. but right now I just needed sleep. It really didn’t take long to slip into unconsciousness… but god… maybe if it had I could have thought of something other then the irritatingly attractive pushy blonde….

_I was changing the sheet on the massage table when he burst in the door. shutting it behind him “Mattie… I can’t stand it anymore” He crossed the room quickly as I spun to face him, so confused… my confusion was short lived as his hands fell to my hips and his mouth covered mine. I melted into him within a second, my hands on his arms as I let myself get swept up, but only for a moment._

_coming back to my sense I pulled away “Mr. jones… I…”_

_“Alfred” He growled, moving to nibble at my neck drawing a gasp and a light moan._

_“Alfred” I mimicked breathlessly. his mouth moved back to mine with renewed fervor. I moaned into it, my arms thrown around his neck, suddenly his hands were on my ass, lifting me onto the table. He laid us both back, lips moving over my collarbone as his fingers worked quickly to undo my shirt, his own whipped off and tossed revealing toned and sun kissed muscles._

_His mouth worked down more, my hand flying to my mouth trying to stifle the moan as I realized my pants and boxers had been removed. His tongue dragged along my swollen member and my toes curled. “A-alfred!” I cried out. He moved up, his pants shucked to the floor as he pressed us together, fingers in me as his tongue quickly dominated my mouth. I was lost and dizzy and suddenly, his fingers were removed and replaced by something more… something so good! I panted for more._

_He pushed my legs back, slinging them over his shoulders as he pushed into me, causing me to cry out and-_

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP! 

I groaned opening my eyes a slit “Alfred?” I looked around before realizing it had been a dream “oh fuck off..” I half sobbed hitting the alarm. 

\---- due to the previous night's nightmare, I considered for a moment passing him off… but to who?! It would have been a no brainer with Ludwig around. He would have shut that nonsense down real quick, but he wasn’t getting back until Saturday evening. returning to work Monday along with Feliciano (my ear would be ever grateful.) 

In the end I just wasn’t willing to put any of my other employees in that position… and no it had nothing to do with that stupid dream! 

Fine, I would just do this face to face. Let him know I was _not_ interested. 

It turned out Alfred had booked my last appointment for the day, god knows how he wrangled that one… though I had my suspicions Michelle was still on his side in all this… what happened to employee loyalty! 

I finished up with my client and sighed as i headed back out to the waiting room to call Alfred in, only, He wasn’t there. My brows furrowed as I looked around the mostly empty waiting room… Had he just... given up? Wait wait wait! what the hell! why did that make me frown? I should be jumping for joy and cheering to have the pain in the ass out of my life, but.. I found a small amount of disappointment welled in my chest, luckily i didn't have much time to dwell on it, 

“Matthew?” I snapped out of it and hummed turning to Michelle's voice 

“Mr. Jones is in room three, I got him in there a bit early while you finished up.” She smiled 

oh… oh! he was still here. I pursed my lips for a moment then forced a smile “Thanks Michelle” 

“No problem Matthew” 

Stupid… so stupid… why should i feel disappointment over the thought he gave up? It's what I wanted, I was sure of it! 

That was until I knocked on the door and let myself in, seeing the fully dressed man who was sitting on my table looking... nervous? 

Slowly I shut the door behind myself “Mr.Jones, you're still dressed.” I said quietly. I had intended on being harsh but the look he had on his face, both nervous and still charming softened me. 

“y-yeah… I uh…” His hand went to the back of his head and he scratched “I wanted to do this with clothing on… It seemed more,” He paused looked for the word “Appropriate” 

“d-do what?” I asked eyes wide, still not moving from my spot, though i now clutched the file to my chest. He was however moving closer… so much closer… 

He didn’t stop until he was right in front of me, looking down, and worrying his lip before taking a breath and ducking down, his hand going to the door frame behind me for balance, while his other stayed in his pocket. 

I was frozen, I couldn’t move a muscle, except apparently my eyelids because they closed all on their own… I expected lips to meet mine, but only hot minty breath did as Alfred spoke softer than I had anticipated he could. “If you tell me no, I’ll leave and stop trying." He said sounding somewhat dejected, before continuing with an edge of nerve and want "but, If you say yes, I’m going to kiss you like I really _really_ want to right now… I won’t do either until you tell me one way or the other.” 

Say no… say no and he’ll leave and this will all stop before it starts. You can go back to work without being bombarded by ridiculous presents, you can focus on your job… but he was so close, so warm and I felt intoxicated and curious. The questions I didn't know the dream had buried in my head bubbled up, What did he taste like, what would his hand on _my_ skin feel like… “y-yes” I whispered barely audibly, and no sooner had the words left my tongue did his lips move to catch mine. 

It was dizzying and warm, after a second his hand moved from his pocket to my arm. I heard the folder hit the floor as my hands moved to rest against his chest, melting into the soft movements I was now mirroring. I had no idea when i started kissing back, but no part of me was ready to stop when he pulled away leaving me dazed. 

"Will you please go on a date with me? " he asked, still so close I wasn’t able to see his face properly. 

Say no, I told myself again, You don't need this, you'll have nothing in common! Just a silly attraction! You don't need some playboy worming his way in to hurt you! I was going to say no. No was on my lips as I opened my mouth and 

"Okay" 

Fuck. 


	4. Chapter 4

I went home early that night. Alfred had been too excited to sit still for five seconds, so he had darted off and skipped the massage in favour of planning ‘the best date ever’ that would ‘totally blow my maple patterned socks off’… oh if only I didn’t have those exact maple pattern socks… 

why hadn’t I said no? the memory of the feeling of his lips on my returned and i groaned. right… I had been thinking with the wrong head. “stupid wonderboy” I grumbled, though it was muffled.

I heard the front door open and close, footsteps coming into the living room and pausing, “Matthew?” Lovino’s voice cut through the silence. I hummed in answer, not taking my face out of the couch pillow it was currently buried into “Why is there a fucking tree in the living room?” oh yeah… I had left it at the office on Thursday… not really use to grabbing my _maple tree_ with my keys when I was half asleep… thank god i drove a truck...

“Alfred” I groaned, lifting my head just enough to be heard.

“He gave you a tree..” 

“mmhmm” 

“What the hell are we supposed to do with a fucking tree?!"

\--

I could have kissed them. I could have kissed them both full on the mouth and gazed lovingly into their eyes. ..

If they weren't both married. 

I had practically cried, throwing my arms around Feliciano's shoulders as they came through the door of the office on Sunday afternoon. "I missed you both so much! You can never go on vacation again! " 

"I don't think that's legal-"

"Hush luddy" Feli said as he patted my back "There there Matthew... just give me the Bluetooth and I'll take care of everything okay? "

"But you’re not back on shift till tomorrow! " I protested weakly. Taking it off regardless. 

"Yes I know. But I missed the chaos," he said with a bright smile as he held out his hand and I placed it in. He quickly attached it and strode back to the desk… probably to try and clean up the mess I’ve undoubtedly made of his system in my frantic scramble. 

a lot of people couldn’t see why Feliciano was my head secretary, juggling appointment and paperwork and keeping files up to date. I’ll admit, he did seem a little out of it sometimes, but he also had a way of making people like him, he could calm angry customers, and was friendly enough to make people feel valued and special. He was good at juggling desk work. I’m not even really sure how, but he was. 

Ludwig watched his husband and sighed. I gave an apologetic smile and he shrugged. “since we’re here anyway, why don’t you go and I’ll take the rest of your appointments. you look like someone dragged you through a bush backwards” 

“That’s not far off from how I feel to be honest.” I sighed rubbing my eyes under my glasses. “Losing Sadik suddenly was kind of a pain.” Ludwig nodded. 

“Well go home, we’ll be over after close up,” He held his hands out for the office keys that I hurriedly handed over “then we can sit and figure out the mess of clients”

-

I walked up the drive, eyeing the maple tree Gilbert and I had planted last night. I was looking at it as if it was somehow responsible for the past two weeks of hell…

It wasn't, but it was a reminder of the promised date. I mean, what had I gotten myself into?! What would we even talk about? Oh god, was I going to have to pretend to be interested when he starts talking about training? Cause, I wouldn’t be able to. Not without pulling out all my hair and possibly some of his. 

I walked in the front door with a sigh. I kicked off my shoes and took off towards the kitchen to make more coffee… On top of work, the dreams had been playing over the last two nights and I was barely sleeping. 

I paused as I turned on the coffee machine, furrowing my brow. When I thought about it, Alfred hadn’t once brought up his fighting yet. Then again, how much had I talked to him really? Well, that didn’t help… Now I was going on a date with a guy I’d barely talked to. Basically I was going on a date based solely on physical attraction… That was my reasoning anyway, what the hell was his?! 

I sighed and took my coffee to the couch, sitting heavily and doing absolutely nothing for the next few hours.

Ludwig and Feli arrive at the house an hour after Gilbert and Lovino. I watched from the couch as the brothers greeted one another happily, ready to jump in if Lovino decided to try and start a yelling match with Ludwig… Not that Ludwig would partake, but it would be less than productive for the meeting we were about to have

Thankfully, possibly due to my earlier begging and general look of exhaustion, Lovino settled for a few muttered comments and a dirty look before he took off into his room to study. Ludwig, Feliciano and I all sat around the table, books and papers spread across trying to shuffle through the mess. 

After an hour we had seemingly succeeded in shifting enough of Sadik’s customers around that no one was going to die from being over worked in the next six weeks… 

“What about this one? You don’t take fighters” Feliciano held up a folder opening it in confusion. I hummed and moved to see what he was looking at before turning red. 

“H-he’s fine… I… special case. Very… uhhh… Very difficult client.” I said snatching the folder with an apologetic smile.

Unfortunately I hadn’t heard Gilbert get up from the couch behind me, plucking the folder away “special client huh?” He snickered

“Gil! that’s a client's folder it’s confidential you can’t just-”

“Alfred F Jones huh? Isn’t Alfred that dude who bought the maple tree?” Gilbert was smirking now and both Ludwig and Feliciano looked thoroughly confused. 

“Th-that’s not… Just give it back!” I huffed reaching for the folder, Gilbert moving away with a playful glint in his eye. It was grade ten, the football team with my glasses all over again… 

“ooooh… So he’s a difficult client” Gilbert taunted as I got up, moving after him, trying to grab as he jumped away.

“Gilbert…” Ludwig warned exhaustively. 

“Come on Luddy, didn’t you hear? he’s a _special case_ I wonder what part is spec- oaf!” and just like in tenth grade, there was Lovino, foot out, file in hand as Gilbert fell back on the floor. 

“fucking shit dick…” He grumbled, handing me the folder back and crossing his arms narrowing his eyes with a scowl “I thought you were gonna pass the idiot off to Ludwig when he got back. We don’t need anymore fucking maple shit in this house, Matthew” 

“Yeah” came a groan as Gilbert sat up, rubbing the back of his head and pouting “He’s been bugging you for weeks now… don’t you want that muscle head off your back?”

I turned red, looking down and speaking quietly “He… He’s not gonna send any of it anymore…” I said turning away from the suspicious Italian and German staring me down. Turning back to… oh yeah… the curious Italian and German sitting at my table… I was surrounded. 

I heaved a sigh. “I said yes okay?!” I said grumpily, suddenly feeling a bit defensive. Gilbert snorted and I turned redder. 

“Said yes to what?” Feliciano looked completely lost… but so did Ludwig. 

“I… I’m going on a date with..” 

Gilbert snickered cutting me off “He’s going on a date with the _fighter_ ” 

Ludwig’s brow furrowed as I glared straightforward, looking at nothing… “how did that happen?” 

“He woo’d him with maple of course” Gilbert said, tossing an arm around my shoulder. I turned my glare on his stupid gloating face. “but ya know,” Gilbert said putting on mock distress “I’m going to miss my little birdie! Flying out of the nest to be with some iron pumping stud muffin! how will I ever get past It Lovi?!” He said looking over at the brunette. 

I peaked up, Lovino looked less impressed than I did “No clue” He snapped turning “but if you fucking die of heartbreak or sever sexual disappointment from his steroid addled dick, at least do it out fucking side so I don’t have to clean your shit up” with that he slammed the door. 

“What crawled up his ass and died?” Gilbert scoffed. 

“Your sense of humour” Ludwig murmured looking over more papers. I couldn’t help but smile.

-

“Matthew client in room two is ready” Michelle said brightly, poking her head around the corner as I hung up the phone. 

“I’ll be right there” I said with an honest smile. It had been almost a week since my two favourite employee’s came back. Things were cooling right down. No literal running from appointment to appointment, No threatened staff mental breakdowns. In fact, I didn’t even feel like running screaming out the doors and into traffic anymore! finally, I got to enjoy my job again… 

I went to the room opening the door smiling “Hello Mr. Kirkland, nice to see you again” 

“Hello lad” He said with a smile from his position on the table. 

“Anything bothering you this time?” I asked kindly as I grabbed the oil. 

“not anything new, since your father’s been out of town, even my headaches have gone down” 

I chuckled “Yes well… he can be a handful” 

Arthur hummed in agreement, and went silent as I started working. Mr. Kirkland and my father had been neighbors for as long as i could remember. I really wasn’t around my dads house much growing up, my parents split when i was still pretty little. I only spent every other weekend with him until I moved out on my own at eighteen and into the place with Lovi. but I had known Mr.Kirkland enough to notice when he came into the clinic three years ago. 

Apparently dear old Papa had ‘accidentally’ knocked down the fence with a ride on mower.. and to show how truly sorry he was, he had offered a free massage. It had originally suppose to have been from him, but Arthur vetoed that, booking with me unwittingly. 

apparently the experience had been a good one, because he kept coming back. I liked Mr. Kirkland, He was quiet while I worked. It wasn’t that I minded chatty customers… It was just nice to be able to work on auto pilot sometimes.

especially when i had a problem to deal with… a 6’1 blonde problem with eyes, and apparently lips, that turned me into a complete fucking moron. What if he spent the whole time with that cocky attitude that set my teeth on edge? Maybe I could just… put the date off until he gave up? 

No, that seemed rude.. If he was insufferable it was just my punishment right? A reminder to use my brain in future. But, It had been a week already, Was I supposed to just.. wait for him to call? Was he just in it all for the chase and lost interest now?

I spent the rest of the appointment rolling over possibilities in my head. By the end, my client was relaxed, but I was tense. 

I came out of the room, leaving Arthur to get redressed and was just about to pick up my next chart when a flash of blond caught my eye. I looked over and watched Alfred go out the door… 

I frowned and sighed. Looks like I was right. He had lost interest. 

I turned back to drop the folder off at the desk. Reaching to pick up the next when Feliciano’s voice broke through my haze 

“Matthew, I can set up your next appointment but could you go take a call in your office? This guy is really insistent about talking to you… something about a rash from the oil?” 

I sighed and nodded. Great. Time to go grovel and apologize until I'm blue in the face… 

I opened the door to my office walking to the desk and sat down before frowning in confusion. 

On my desk were, what I first thought were, roses… but looking closer… maple leafs… roses made out of maple leafs?! There was a note attached “pick up the phone”

I smiled and shook my head… just a little woo’d I'd admit it . I sighed and reached over picking up the phone “you know, you’re gonna run out of things to do with maple one day and then what will you do?”

The voice on the other end chuckled “ move to beavers?” 

“please don't “ I said, suddenly imagining far too many beavers littered around my room… at least I wouldn’t wind up with a live one of those… maybe. I shuddered. 

“haha, yeah okay I won't.” He said chuckling “I wanted to call and make sure you were free Monday around two? You are by the way, I booked all your appointments from noon on that day.”

Of course he did. “So was that why you were in?” I asked offhandedly, clicking my digital calendar to see, yup all clear… Feliciano hadn’t taken long to jump on the bandwagon had he?

“Well, partly…” Alfred trailed off. “I uh… I booked with someone else. I know you said it was unprofessional to date me when I’m your client so….” 

I frowned, a strange shot of jealousy in my stomach. What the hell was up with that. “we haven't even gone out yet Mr Jones.” 

“still with the Mr Jones! Mattie~! Come on!” Alfred said sounding disgruntled.

I rolled my eyes “I’ll tell you what Mr. Jones,” Another sound of near grief “If I call you Mr. Jones on our date, even once, I’ll give you a free massage” I was regretting the offer already, but It was incentive for me not to do it. It had become habit at this point. 

“Deal!” He said laughing, he went quiet for a moment before asking “Any chance I could get a preview of what that sounds like?” He asked, surprisingly a little sheepishly. 

I sighed into the phone and chuckled, “I’ll see you on Saturday afternoon, I’ll text you the address," I paused debating for a moment before adding "Goodbye Alfred” I heard a whoop on the other end and, when it was clear i wasn't going to get a intelligible goodbye, I hung up the phone laughing. 

My head dropped into my hands still smiling as I let out a whining sob. What had I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maple leaf roses are a thing btw XD amazing all the stuff you can do with Maple...
> 
> http://www.diyncrafts.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/maple-leaf-rose.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to complete... yikes. 
> 
> Also, I am working on Gilded cage! I just have some writers block! sorry guys -.-' 
> 
> here's a joke to make up for it!
> 
> Qustion: Why don't wrestlers have sex before a match? (answer in the end notes)

Here I was… Monday afternoon, 3:47 on my first date with Alfred F Jones, my head in a god damned fair ground trash bin, staring at discarded cotton candy and vomit from my self and other poor stupid saps who got dragged onto that death trap they call a ride. sadly, this was the second round of vomit I was choking out. The first was… well.. basically all over Alfred… 

This is after I took a little longer because I sliced my face open shaving.

and after I tripped over nothing on my way to his car, smacking my elbow on the curb, 

after I accidentally smashed my head into Alfred’s because I got nervous and when he said I looked great and I dropped my wallet. We had both ducked down to get it and well.. He had a bump from it, and i had managed to drop my glasses into gum in the process… 

Then the lady spilled her slushie on me… just for good measure I suppose….

If anything else went wrong on this date, it was going to be ranked worst then the guy who wore his blue tooth the whole date, who forced me to eat chicken wings I didn't want while telling me about all the guys he's fucked (apparently around 100, excuse me while I swoon), stating condoms are for wimps, then as if to prove a point pulling out a picture of him looking sad because "I just got told I had gonorrhea in this one"... then asking me back to his place and offering to drive me home shift faced... 

At least that guy had been an undeniable asshole after all… not a sweet guy who was suffering through this, holding my hair back without complaint … 

I spat into the can as I caught my breath. my face was burning and I was kind of waiting for the nearby ferris wheel to collapse and crush me in some tragically comical way before i had to look at Alfred again.

Sadly my luck was not that good… 

“You okay now Mattie?” he asked softly,rubbing my back. I turned my head cringing at the bright blue splattered across his shirt… and dear god it was in his hair! how did I even-! I groaned. “Aw jeez…” He said looking guilty “I’m sorry… I didn’t know it was going to be such a crazy ride!” 

“It’s fine” I muttered miserably. 

“Why don’t we get you home…” He said as I backed away from the can, holding my head. Home sounded like the best place right now… I could hide in my room, under my bed and never ever come out again… 

“Yeah.. yeah good idea” 

We got to the car and I cringed.. He was going to get that all over the place. 

“Hey uhm… it’s not like you don’t see my like it all the time, so… would you mind if I took this off while I drove?” He plucked at the previously white shirt

“no… no, go ahead” I wasn’t going to argue that he had to wear that home… 

“Okay cool, just one sec.” He jogged back towards a trash can near the ticket booth while It got in the car. I sat and watched to the window as he whipped the shirt off with a shudder and tossing it in the trash. I turned bright red as I watched a few women stumble and stare. whispering to each other and one pushing the other in encouragement.

go ahead girls, give him your numbers. I fucked it up, obviously, you may as well give it a shot. 

Gave it a shot they did, I sat miserably in my seat. ‘well,’ I thought as I watched him laughing, a hand on the back of his head, ‘at least I won’t have maple crap flooding my office anymore.’

I was a bit taken back when the smile turned apologetic and he pointed towards the car and me, flashing another smile at me and waving. I sunk down a bit, going redder and raising a hand. They looked disappointed but one turned to me and gave me a thumbs up. 

yup… thumbs up for being the loser who puked on the stud. thanks ladies. 

Alfred got back into the car and frowned sighing “This was a pretty bad first date huh?” he asked, turning the keys in the ignition. Well at least he was upfront about it. 

“Yeah… Kinda” I said quietly, staring at my shoes. Silence followed… it was agonizing and a relief. yeah, I had to sit in awkward silence… but i didn’t have to listen to the “it’s not you it’s me” speech, or make bullshit small talk.

When we finally pulled up at my house I couldn’t wait to get out… but Alfred spoke before I could. “I’m sorry…” He started, looking at me like a kicked puppy. 

“It’s fine… don’t worry about it,” I muttered, turning to get out of the car before he could finish that sentence “Thanks… for uh… everything… sorry I puked on you Mr Jones.” I added before standing and shutting the car door, all but running up to the house. 

I got in the front door and took off my shoes, wanting nothing more than to go shower, and possibly drown myself, when Gilbert's voice hit me “So~ how was i-i- eeeyaahh! What happened to you?! did you fall out of the car?!” Gilbert said looking at me in alarm. 

“No, That probably would have been less embarrassing…” I grumbled in follow up moving towards the stairs and away from the two pairs of eyes following me. 

“What happened?” Lovino asked, uncharacteristically quietly. I must have looked worse than i thought. Fantastic.

“I don’t wanna talk about it..” I said with a sigh “Let’s just say, that is the last Maple item I will receive, and it’s safe to say I won’t have a plus one for any events in the near future.” Gilbert gave a pitying frown… I hated it. “Look, I just really wanna take a shower and crawl into bed to pretend today was all a bad dream okay?” 

“Sure thing Matthew” Lovino said with a nod and lack of cursing. 

I sighed and took off up the stairs, hurrying towards my bedroom. I just wanted to get into my bed… 

-

The next morning I didn’t have the will to go to work. I’d been there for how many weeks without help? I deserved a sick day… So, I called Ludwig claiming a stomach flu. Weather or not he believed it, he took the excuse gracefully, saying he would call someone in. 

I felt blessed, having staff like this, but that was the only area of my life that felt blessed right now. Especially four hours later when i got a flustered call. 

“Matthew… uh…. I know you aren’t feeling well, but could you come in just to… well. You have a delivery.” I frowned deeply

“Can’t it wait until I come in tomorrow?” 

“... I think you may want to come in for this.. is er… well we’re going to need some help.” My stomach dropped. oh god… what was going wrong now? 

“I’ll be right there” I hung up the phone and got up, pulling on clothing. I pushed back the thoughts of the horrible date as i beelined for my truck. 

I got to the office and blinked, there was blue everywhere… bundles of blue roses that securities were trying to gather. “What happened? did someone die?” He asked spinning around 

Feliciano popped up from behind the desk that was under god knows how many of the flowers. “Oh thank goodness” He said with a smile “Okay! let load these into the truck, plus the ones in Mr. Williams office!” 

“wha- wait what?! why? what’s going on? “ I looked around masseurs and other staff busily picking up the flowers to take and lay in my truck bed. 

“The delivery man just showed up and started unloading half a truck full of these… There was a note to, and it’s all for you” He said looking worried as he pulled an envelope out of the drawer and moved to help shift flowers. 

I looked around and was about to help, but curiosity got the best of me… though I had my suspicions already. not many people ever bought me flowers… and only one person had ever gone so excessively overboard trying to get my attention. I opened the letter and unfolded a piece of paper, reading the somewhat messy scrawl, 

_Roses are sometimes red_  
_not blue like my pants,_  
_I fucked up,_  
_give me another chance?_  
_because,_  
_Roses are usually red_  
_But these ones are blue!_  
_Even though you threw up on me  
_ _I still wanna date you!_

I read it twice and blinked, cheeks flushing as the flurry continued around me. I noticed something through the paper and turned it over. 

_Almost forgot…_

_My name is Alfred_  
_Not Mr. Jones  
_ _You owe me a massage_

_I can’t think of a rhyme for that, but you called me that before the date ended completely! A deals a deal!_

_-Alfred_

The hand covering my mouth slipped to over my eyes. dear lord… what was I doing? I sighed and carefully tucked the letter in my back pocket, filling my arms with flowers and shaking my head with a small smile. At least he was keeping the floral industry alive and well..

Once everything was loaded into my truck bed and covered with a tarp (After I’d given away as many of them as I could to staff) I made my way home. It was going to be a nightmare finding places for all of these. It took a solid hour, hauling them inside, thankful that they all had vase’s. refilling those that needed it and trekking around the house filling every available surface with roses. 

Gilbert was going to have a field day… Lovino might have a coronary...

Once i was done I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone, pressing the number i had programmed in. Once more, when he answered, I heard the sounds of a gym in the background, though quieter this time. 

“Hello?” Alfred answered, sounding maybe a bit unsure

I smiled to myself but sighed out loud “I thought, when the maple tree appeared in my office, we discussed going overboard.” I started 

Alfred chuckled a little “Yeah… but hey, I figured it got you on the phone last time so…” 

I rolled my eyes and returned the chuckle “I suppose that’s true…” I felt nervous again, unsure of what to say beyond my opening “So uh…” I started, cringing, before throwing caution into the wind. “Where are we going then? please no more rides is my only request…” 

There was a tense moment of silence, but relief washed over me when I heard a bright, excited voice “How about dinner and a movie? say… Thursday night around six?” 

“yeah, that should work.” I said smiling as well. “I guess I’ll see you then” 

“Yes you will!” 

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I leaned back on the couch looking around at all the blue and laughed quietly to myself. I was really going to have to talk to him about impulse control…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answer: Because they don't fancy each other.


End file.
